


Batman and Robin: Rules & Rescue

by DearMeLove



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blood and Gore, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Drinking, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nerd Tim Drake, Nerdiness, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Older Brothers, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Orientation, Smoking, Starvation, This is a lot of Tags, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake-centric, Torture, Twinks, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Olcay is a  leader, a victor. She was the daughter of The Joker. All she wanted, was to be loved, wanted. Someone to hug her and appreciate her. So when the Joker contacts her to help him with a job, she jumps at the chance.The Joker wants to get Red Robin. He was fast, smart and good with his hands. Who else would be the perfect choice?Or- bc im bad at summaries,Olcay kidnaps Red Robin after Batman captures her father, keeps him tied up & decides shes lonley, too lonley.The story will have kidnapping torture, rape and other adult themes.READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING!!!!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I only proof read this once so any mistakes i missed, im sorry about it. I kept thinking about doing a Tim Drake centered fic & really wanted it to be a good one. Please make sure you read the tags before reading.
> 
> Enjoy ❤

She walked with purpose into the Hall of Justice, head held high and not letting the looks of others get under her skin. She couldn't afford that. Not when everything was riding on this one meeting. 

Olcay took a deep breath as she approached the large, steel looking double doors. The doors opened, revealing members of the Justice League. Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary. 

"You're very brave, girl." Green Lantern sneered at the teen. Olcay just shrugged, not really caring for this hero's particular opinion. What she really needed was a restart, asylum.

From him. 

Olcay squared her shoulders. "I know where Red Robin is being held. I understand your doubt, but I'm not into doing this anymore. Judge all you want, I completely understand. But for information about Red Robin's location, I want asylum. I want to be safe, free." Olcay said, voice soft.

"I thought he loved me, my father. But he was just using me. The minute he didn't need me anymore, he threw me out. Like I was nothing to him. I'm done." 

"And what? Take you in?" Aquaman commented. "You have not done anything to prove yourself-" 

"Fuck that. I don't wanna be a damn hero. I wanna be free. I want a family, friends. To be loved, wanted. How come you call yourselves hero's yet won't help someone? Is it my fault I wanted love? Without me, you'll never find Red Robin. They'll kill him, string him up by his intestines and pose with his rotting corpse. You want Red? Help me first. I ain't doing shit without a guarantee I'll be safe." Olcay growled. 

"You're just like him." Superman frowned. "How do we know you won't be leading us into a trap? A wild goose chase? Better yet, why even help you at all?" 

Batman glared at Superman. "She's a child. Are you seriously holding her responsible for the actions of her father? We do what is right. And I want my son back."

Wonder Woman stepped forward, nodding her head once in understanding. "Who is your father?" Wonder Woman asked. Olcay sighed. 

"The Joker." 

-

"Nightwing, ETA?" Batman growled into his comm, waiting for his wayward child to finally respond. Since moving to Blüdhaven over a year ago, Dick had only visited the manor a handful of times, barely stopping by. Bruce's heart had ached with every argument they had. 

Dick finished tying the knot he was working on, effectively restraining a mugger. "Just finished up, B. On my way now. Ten minutes." Dick shot his grappling hook at a tall building and swung fast back to the meeting point. He had been in Gotham for a couple of days now, mostly visiting Damian and spending his time with him. 

Batman grumbled, waiting for Nightwing to meet up. Robin spared a glance at his father before turning back to look at the sky. The stars seemed to be hidden tonight, due to all the clouds. It had been raining pretty much non-stop for the past couple of weeks. Robin hadn't minded the rain much, gave a much scarier, darker appearance to Gotham, and to the Batman himself. 

"Robin." Batman turned to his youngest, Robin. "Did you finish your-" The emergency alarm blared in his ear. 

"Red Robin has activated his emergency distress signal." Alfred said over the comms. 

Batman checked the tracker on Red Robin's suit. "He's at the pier. Nightwing, you and I are heading to the pier. Robin, back to the cave." Batman barked, shooting his grapple out and effortlessly flying through the rooftops in the direction of the pier. Nightwing followed quickly. 

"I will be a good asset-" Robin started but Alfred was already calling the boy back. "Robin, I suggest you do as told." 

Robin glared in the direction of the cave, took a step back and ran after his father. 

\- 

"I don't see him?" Nightwing whispered. He and Batman were on different rooftops, assessing the situation. More than what looked like twenty different men were carrying unmarked boxes into a old, busted looking ship. A ship which no one would look twice at. 

Robin softly dropped down onto the rooftop, sneaking next to Nightwing. "Robin." Nightwing said sternly. "You were told to go back to the cave." Robin began to argue back. 

Batman sighed, telling both of them to shut up and focus. 

A loud moan caught their attention. The three looked down to see Red Robin, tied up and gagged, thrown onto the ground. A sickening laugh followed suit. 

"Ya know, I had fun with that other robin. But you look like you'll be much more fun to play with. So soft, and skinny. Batsy doesn't feed you much does he, hmm?" Another laugh filled the empty air. 

"Mm." Red Robin mumbled. 

"What's that? Couldn't hear you, squirt." The Joker mocked. He gave a kick at Red Robin's ribs. 

"Daddy don't hurt him! I wanna do that." A new voice echoed. Everyone, including Red Robin, turned at the playful voice. 

A young teen, probably no more than fifteen stepped forward, hair mixed colors of green, red and blue. She wore tight, ripped dark skinny jeans and a thin red jacket zipped up. "I wanna play with him." The young teen pouted, a nasty smirk crossed her face. 

The Joker grinned at the girl. "Ah yes. The little birdy hasn't met you properly yet. Little bird, meet Olcay, my daughter." 

Red Robin turned, wide eyed at the young teen, only to have the Joker once again deliver a harsh kick. "You'll make a great husband one day, don't you think?" The Joker laughed cruelly. 

Olcay giggled and leaned forward, landing a kiss on the taped covering Red Robin's mouth. Red Robin flinched away from the inwanted contact. 

Nightwing growled under his breath. Batman gave the signal and all three vigilantes dropped down from the rooftops. 

Batman landed behind the Joker, knocking him behind the back of the head. The Joker quickly turned around, throwing punches at Batman. 

Nightwing began taking out the goons dumb enough to go after him. Most of the men turned tail and ran. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at the Joker, effectively taking his attention off of Batman so he could knock the Joker out. 

"Now this is a party!" Olcay cheered. Robin looked over to see Red Robin being thrown into a van. Olcay hopped in beside him. She waved at the men before her. "See you soon, daddy!" The van sped off, with Red Robin inside. 

Batman secured cuffs on the Joker. Nightwing cursed and ran after the van, although it was no use. The van waw already out of sight. Robin turned towards Batman. "We should leave, Batman. Follow the van and rescue Red Robin." 

"No. We take the Joker to Arkham. Nightwing will go after the van." 

Nightwing scoffed at that. "We need to rescue Red. B, Robin can take Joker. We need to go, before we lose them." 

Robin scowled at that. "I am more than cap-" 

"Robin, you and I are to take Joker to Arkham. Nightwing, after the van. Give me an update." Batman ordered sharply. 

"Fucks sake." Robin growled.


	2. Don't touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of non-con teasing & the beginning of Olcay's story

Tim felt cold. That was the first thing he noticed when he came to. He kept his breath shallow, not giving any sign he was awake. Tim did a quick check over himself, not feeling any pain. 

A soft sigh almost jolted Tim, revealing he was awake. He hadn't heard anyone come in? 

"You're too cute." A feminine voice said softly. A hand trailed down his check, over his stomach and stopped below his belly button, dangerously close to his private area. 

The hand dipped further, rubbing over his bulge. Tim had to repress the shudder of disgust that almost overtook his body. The last thing he'd ever want was that. Especially by a stranger. 

"Daddy's locked up. I miss him." The voice said, sadness seeping through the voice. "But I have you now." 

Tim cracked an eye open at that, blinking rapidly to adjust to the lighting. 

"Oh goodie. You're awake!" The teen giggled. Tim's eyes adjusted to the light, looking up at the girl in front of him. 

The room was a pale, cream color. It was set up much like a couples bedroom. Several doors on the opposite wall, Tim assumed to be perhaps a closet, bathroom and a door leading to a hall. The floor was a dark oak and there were a few pictures of beautiful landscapes hung on the walls. Opposite of the bed was a flat screen hung to the wall and a large dresser underneath. 

Tim glanced to his side to see a side table with a lamp on top. He briefly wondered if there were scissors in the drawer next to him. 

"You're really cute, you know that?" The girl grinned at him. Tim sat up as much as he could, feeling his wrists cuffed to the bed. 

Tim looked up at the girl questioningly. "Oh no, sugar pie. I can't just let you go now. After all I've done to get us together. Oh- you must be so confused. I'm Olcay." 

Olcay sat down next to Tim on the bed, carding her fingers through his black hair. "Calm down, baby. Everything's alright. I'm gonna take good care of you." She whispered to Tim, pressing her fingertips to his pink lips. 

"You need to understand, Olcay, Batman will come for me." 

Olcay laughed, throwing her head back slightly. "No he won't. He can't. You're mine." She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his gently. Tim recoiled in disgust. 

"Stop that!" Tim barked angrily. "Just let me go. Christ lady, did you just escape from Arkham or something?" 

"Is that any way to talk to your wife?" Olcay scolded, hand on her hip. 

Tim froze at that. 'She's fucking insane..' He thought to himself. 

"You're not my wife. I'm not even-" Tim shook his head. "I'm sixteen!" 

"I'm fifteen, gonna be sixteen in five months. I'm sure you'll get me an amazing gift!" Olcay giggled. 

Tim scoffed. "Gift? I can't even wipe my own ass." Tim pulled at the restraints. 

"Yeah. Those are just a precaution. You won't need them soon. You know?" Olcay rubbed their noses together in twisted affection. "Soon you'll see things my way." She tapped Tim's nose. 

Olcay shook her head with a smile. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tim's lips again before throwing a leg over Tim's hips, sitting directly on his clothes covered cock. 

Breathless, Tim squirmed slightly at the pressure on his cock. Olcay smirked when she felt him twitch against her. Tim bared his teeth, angry and confused. 

"Get the fuck off me!" He barked. 

Olcay bucked her hips against him, clenching down on nothing as she continued to grind against him. 

"Oh honey! You feel so good!" Olcay moaned loudly, running her hands down the front of his suit. His hips gave an involuntary thrust. His cock began to swell nicely against the tight pants. 

Olcay grinded harder on him. She pressed the pads of her thumbs against the perking nipples. "Batman will come for me. You'll be thrown back into Arkham before you even know it." Tim sneered. 

She felt her pussy clench, thinking about all the hot things she and her future husband will do to each other, for each other.

"I wonder how big you are.." Olcay thought out loud. She hummed to herself before undoing the traps set up on his suit. Tim watched in horror as Olcay tugged his leggings down. She untied his boots and slipped them off, along with his leggings, leaving him in his thin white briefs. 

"Oh my god!" Olcay laughed loudly, snapping the waistband of the briefs against Tim's hips. He jerked, not expecting that. "Look at your cute little nerdy tighty whities!" She cackled. 

"The-they're not nerdy!" Tim defended, suddenly feeling very exposed. He internally groaned, fearing the worst. In all the things Batman has trained him for, all the pain and electrocution he took, he never once touched this area. Tim could take punches to the face, stomach and even his lower back. But his cock? Sensitive as hell. 

She snapped the briefs waistband once more. "They are so! Look at them! All you're missing is some cartoons on the front. How adorable." She cooed down at him. 

Tim blushed, turning his head to the side, not wanting to look at her. He couldn't believe he was caught wearing these. To be fair, it was easier to fight in, instead of boxers. Tim couldn't look at her, not when he felt strangely aroused at her words. 

Olcay rubbed her finger over his semi hard cock. She cooed at him as his cock twitched, filling out. Tim wasn't big, barely average for his size. Tim was on the smaller size. He knew what it took to satisfy a woman. Tim preferred men, although he still liked women. 

"You're so tiny!" She rubbed him through his underwear, feeling him fill out nicely. Tim felt himself twitch. Olcay tugged his briefs down, watching Tim's cock bounce as it was finally free. 

She grabbed the hardening cock, holding it up and blowing cold air at the head. Olcay felt the cock in her hand jump. 

A hard shiver ran through Tim's body. He let out an involuntary whine. Another blush quickly rose on Tim's cheeks. He turned his head, eyes closed in embarrassment. 

Olcay pumped his cock, working Tim up to the line of climax. He sat up as much as he could, watching her tight hand pump his cock. His hips bucked, letting out small moans as Olcay worked her hand over the soft flesh. Tim felt the pleasure pool in his stomach. He began to pant, the air leaving him when she swiped her thumb over his slit. 

Tim's back arched with a high whine. Olcay immediately let go of his hard cock. "Did you really think I'd let you cum? After being so rude to me?" She sucked at her teeth disapprovingly. 

Olcay slid Tim's briefs over him. She didn't replace his pants though. Olcay threw a blanket over Tim's form and folded up his pants, setting them down in a chair in the corner along with his boots. "Sleep tight, hun. I'll be back with some dinner soon." Olcay kissed Tim again, finally getting up and exiting the room. 

"Fucks sake." Tim groaned, head falling back on the pillow. He felt so hot under the blanket, cock straining against his underwear. His hips bucked aimlessly, cock twitching. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. 

-

"Dinner is ready!" Olcay called happily. She entered the room with a tray. A top covering the food. Tim looked over, glaring at the chirpy crazy bitch. 

Olcay sat the tray down on Tim's lap. She uncovered the top to reveal a big dinner of hot, seasoned chicken, a large portion of buttery mashed potatoes and some greased baked green beans. Olcay used a fork to stab at the food, holding it up to Tim's lips. 

After several minutes of fighting, Tim finally gave into his hunger and began eating. With half the plate gone and Tim feeling a bit bold. He decided it was finally time. 

Tim quickly leaned forward and smashed his forehead against Olcay's. She groaned, her eye's fluttering. 

-

"I just want you two to talk!" Phy yelled. She threw her hands up, leaning against the wall. 

Olcay scowled from her place at the table. She crossed her arms, glaring at her mother. 

Phy sighed and stepped forward, taking a seat next to her daughter. "All I'm saying is, I want you to at least try." Phy said tiredly. 

Olcay shook her head. "He's a bad man, mom. He's killed people and worse. I don't want anything to do with him!" Olcay shouted. She stood up fast, chair knocking over from the force. 

"He's your father, Olc, just talk with him! How many children have to go without a father? You finally get your chance to meet him and you're throwing it away like it's nothing!" Phy shook her head with a sigh. 

"Fuck you! I'll die before I go anywhere near that piece of shit! He's a monster, kills people!" Olcay screamed. 

"Now now." A deep voice sliced through the air. Mother and daughter alike turned to see a man step in, long, thin black cane  
in one hand. He wore a purple suit. Olcay looked up to see one of the most terrifying grins she's ever laid eyes on. 

"Is that any way to greet your own father?"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works!!! Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
